


Petra Really Likes That Maid's costume (Levi's not complaining)

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because of Reasons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Part of an Everlasting Role Play, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, hange gets honorable mention, well more between Rivetra and Eruhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.<br/>Petra /really/ likes that costume. Levi likes it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my Petra once again for co-writing this. I hope it wasn't too petrifying to write.

Levi and Petra had been sleeping on their couch, underneath their comfiest blanket, near the fireplace. The fire crackled lightly as they slept peacefully, warming up their house. Their pets had slept, snuggled in a corner of the living room, Their cat, Nana nestled beneath their wolf pup, Mike. 

Now, these two were named in honor of Levi and Petra's Closest, most trustworthy friends; the same Mike and Nanaba that had died for the same cause that Levi had seen the end to. They had been successful and it had taken approximately a year for the events to completely unravel. 

Petra had been part of these events but due to a turn of events and impregnation by her Captain, The commander Erwin had seen to it that she had stayed out of the battlefield, ensuring the safety of her and Levi's unborn child. 

Neither mother or daughter would have been in the comfort and safety of their home if Levi hadn't gone against his lover's wishes to keep her pregnancy, and their relationship, a secret. If he had, they would have been lost to the female titan, like their team on that fateful day. 

After Levi returned to Petra, he married her immediately. Petra bore a daughter on January 16th. Named Riza, she was born three months prior to this current scene; Four months after the second to final expedition. This final expedition will occur one week from the current scene. On this day, Riza is currently sound asleep in her cradle within her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was co written by my Awesome Role Playing Petra  
> here's the porn to the plot from the previous chapter XD

Levi cracked an eye open, looking at her. "Mmhm~ how long did we sleep?" Petra stretched slightly, yawning loudly and sitting up. "Hmm~ an hour or so?" She said looking back up at him. Levi nodded, pulling her back on top of her. "felt much longer." Petra smiled, gladly nuzzling on top of him. "That just means you were enjoying it.~" she giggled, staring back at the fire. 

Levi chuckled quietly, nodding. "surprise?" He slowly rubbed her back. Petra looked up at him. "Is that a request, or a question?" She asked giggled softly. Levi squeezed her gently, smirking. "I don't know. What do you think it is?" He kissed the tip of her nose. Petra blushed softly. "Then you'll have to stay here while I set up." She grinned, scrunching her nose. Levi raised a brow, nodding. "I had no intentions of leaving this warm area..." 

Petra nodded and stood up. "Come into the room in...5 minutes?" She smirked, then she laughed softly, walking into the bedroom. Levi raised a brow, nodding then watching as she left. He then laid on his stomach, staring at the fire. 

Petra sighed as she shut the door behind her, setting up her surprise, waiting for Levi to walk in. Levi waited for the five minutes, standing up, with the blankets draped around him as he walked to the bedroom. Petra had candles lit around the room, and strong lavender scent coursing through the room, Petra sitting on the room, awkwardly wearing maids outfit that she had found strangely comfortable. 

Levi walked into the bedroom, smirking, shaking his head. "You must really like that maid's outfit.~" Petra blushed softly. "I do, it's comfortable!...minus how short it is.." She mumbled. "You like it more than I do!"

Levi folded the blanket and walked over to her. "You know you look very cute in it?~ Also...all these candles are a fire hazard..." Petra frowned slightly, looking around. "I guess you can put out a few..." She said quietly, standing up and blowing one out. Levi walked towards her and kissed her gently. "You're too good to me.~" he blew out a few candles that would pose a danger before picking her up and walking to the bed. 

Petra blushed softly, gently kissing him back as he picked her you. "Nothing is too good for you, love~" she smiled. Levi walked over to their bed and laid her down, smiling slightly. "I don't know about that, but you're perfect for me.~" he leaned down and kissed her neck slowly. Petra blushed softly, placing her hands on his hips. "Stop flattering me~" she complained. "You're perfect for me~" 

Levi blushed lightly, kissing up to her lips. "how about this? We're perfect for each other. Now we can't one up the other.~" he nuzzled her neck slowly. Petra blushed brightly, scrunching her neck as a reaction. "Stop Levi, that tickles!" She complained. Levi chuckled, straddling her waist and looking down at her. "Is my pretty maid ticklish?~" He slowly ran his hands down her sides, tickling her lightly. Petra's face grew red as she tried to hold back the laughing, breaking slightly as she squirmed. "S-stop" Levi stopped moving his hands and held her waist. "Looks like I got carried away~" Petra blushed brightly, looking into Levi's eyes, brushing the hair from his face. "I don't mind~" she giggled. 

Levi nodded, smirking. "I should trim my hair soon...or at least tie it back..." He leaned down and kissed her neck slowly. Petra bit her lip softly, playing with his hair. "Tie it back~ unless It gets too long~"'she suggested. Levi nodded, speaking against her neck quietly. "If it gets longer than I can't handle, I'm cutting it." Petra leaned forward slightly, nipping his neck gently. "Good, I kinda like your hair like this~" Levi moaned quietly, squeezing her gently. "It makes me look even younger... " He slowly kissed her neck and gently nipped at her. Petra softly moaned, shaking her head. "Not that it would make a different for me." She insisted happily. Levi smiled against her neck and looked up at her. "Because you didn't marry me for my looks~" 

He kissed up to her lips, biting her lip slowly. Petra shivered as he bit her lip, pressing her body up against his. "You, the candles, and scent. It's all intoxicating~" Levi smirked, nuzzling her cheek. "Is it all overwhelming for you, love?~" Petra shook her head. "It's all just enough~" 

She smiled kissing him softly. Levi smiled into the kiss, kissing her back gently, pressing his body against hers. Petra bit his lip softly, and rolled them over, straddling him as she continued her kiss, giggling softly. Levi moaned into the kiss, gasping quietly as she rolled them over. He rubbed her hips as he deepened the kiss. She promptly returned the kiss, allowing her hips the roll against him, moaning softly from her know teasing. 

Levi moaned into the kiss, rolling his hips upward, gripping her hips slightly tighter.  
Petra blushed brighter, pulling away from the kiss slightly whispering softly to him. "I want you~" she complained. He bit his lip, looking into her eyes. "I thought you didn't want anymore sex for the day after this morning.~" Petra nodded carefully. "I did, but that's what the surprise was for, a nice lazy day, ending on a sweet note." She smiled. Levi smirked, nodding. "But the surprise had been moved from the evening to the afternoon." 

He slowly rubbed her thighs, squeezing them gently. Petra pouted little, looking up at him. "If you're not keen on having sex, than don't tease me as such." She blushed. Levi sat up and moved a hand up to her cheek, caressing it slowly. "I never said I was complaining.~ now make love to me, Petra." He leaned towards her, keeping his lips centimeters from hers, smirking slightly. Petra blushed to his words, but continued to pout. "You are a cruel tease, Levi Ackerman." She pointed out. 

Levi smirked, shrugging slightly. "You encourage my teasing." Rolling off of him, she landed at his feet, undoing and tugging down his pants and boxers. He bit his lip, watching her as she removed his boxers and pants.

Petra pouted, shaking her head. "That's no excuse." She warning, slipping off her panties before straddling Levi's legs, gently stroking him as her eyes fixed to his. He bit his lip harder, moaning quietly, closing his eyes slightly and leaning back. He bucked his hips slightly. "Fucking Hell, Petra..." Petra giggled softly as she continued. "What is it, Levi?" She asked innocently, stroking slightly faster. 

Levi moaned, pulling her onto the bed and straddling her in a fluid motion, leaning down and kissing her bucking into her hand slightly. Petra blushed as she kissed him back, and continued to stroke him as a tease, squeezing his cock softly. Levi bit her lip gently, pressing his tongue into her mouth. He slowly grinded against her, moaning into the kiss. Petra closed her eyes, shivering as her tongue slid across his, her hand losing its grip, slipping away to his hip. Moaning quietly. Levi moaned loudly, grinding against her as he tried to coax her tongue into his mouth. 

Petra sucked gently on Levi's tongue, willingly slipping her tongue into his mouth, squeezing his hips. Levi moaned into the kiss, sucking on her tongue slowly, moving a hand down to her clit, rubbing it in pace with his grinding. Petra moaned a bit louder into his mouth, arching her back slightly into his, her hand slipping back down, attempting to stroke him again. He rubbed her faster, pulling away from kiss, panting. "Sh-Shit... I need you Petra.~" 

Levi began grinding against her hand before he sat up and removed his sweater. Petra moaned out loud, shivering slightly. Petra stroked him harder, nodding. "I need you too, Levi~ gah~ it's unbearable how we make each  
Other need one another~" Levi moaned lewdly before he removed her hand, holding both of her wrists over her head with one hand, leaning forward. "Unbearable, or wonderful?~ I've never felt I've needed someone so much as I've needed you, Petra." 

He used his free hand to guide himself into her slowly, waiting for her to adjust. Petra blushed brightly as he held her hands above you hand. "You're becoming unb-ahh~" she was cut off, moaning loudly, feeling him push into her, slowly adjusting around him, shaking softly. Levi moaned quietly then whispered quietly. "what am I becoming, love?~" He slowly moved into her almost completely, moaning. Petra was about to speak again becoming moaning again, shivering. "-unbearable, you're becoming unbearable." She mumbled. Levi pouted slightly, nuzzling against her neck. "me? Unbearable?" 

He began to thrust slowly into her. "H-how am I unbearable?" Petra moaning quietly as he began to thrust into her, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. "I-I can't avoid you, ever~" she mumbled. Levi raised his head, thrusting faster. "You can't and don't start thinking of it now. Y-You're stuck with me, ah~"  
Petra arched her back, her hands scrunching up into the skirt of the dress, moaning louder. "O-oh my god~ ah~ I don't think I mind" she panted. 

Levi leaned down and kissed her gently, moaning into her mouth as he continued to thrust into her, gripping onto her hips. Petra slightly began to tighten around Levi, shaking her head as she moaned. "T-there better be more than one round, ah!" She begged, shaking slightly. Levi nodded, panting quietly. "a-as many rounds as you can handle.~" He thrusted into her faster, moaning loudly.

Petra moaned louder as she tightened further more, her legs shaking slightly, arching her back as she came, gripping both her skirt and sheets. Levi groaned as he continued to thrust into her, moaning as he kissed her neck slowly. Petra wrapped her arms around him, panting heavily, moaning every few thrusts.  
Levi thrusted into her slower, tensing as he came into her a moment later.

Petra jolted slightly, panting heavily as she wrapped herself around his body, burying her face in his neck. Levi held her close, panting quietly. "Over stimulated?~" He wrapped his arms around her, keeping his weight off of her. Petra nodded into his neck, her body slightly easing its grip around him as she fell limp on the bed. Levi slowly pulled out of her, shivering slightly. "my little maid finished quickly this time~" he rolled them over, Making sure Petra rested on his chest.

Petra rested her head on his chest, panting softly as she nodded. "I don't know...I didn't mean too." Her Blush increasing from the name she called him. Levi rubbed her back slowly. "I'm not blaming you.~ A change in pace is good sometimes." He kissed her forehead, smiling slightly.

Petra sighed softly, looking up at him. "Was it weird having sex with me in a dress?" She asked, blushing up at him. Levi shook his head. "Not really. It did tickle a little..."

He slowly moved his hands to her ass, groping her through the dress. Petra giggled softly. Grinding her hips weakly against him. "Just give me another minute, love." She spoke softly. Levi nodded slightly, squeezing her ass slowly. "I can let you take a breather while I continue teasing you. Can't I? ~"  
Petra pouted softly. "You can, just no over teasing." She said quietly, biting her lip. Levi chuckled, kissing her forehead as he gently ran his Fingertips up her spine. "over teasing....what would he an example?~" Petra pouted softly. "Getting me over excited." She mumbled quietly, shivering as his fingers ran up her spine. 

Levi smirked, looking up at her. "would me talking about what i'd do to you get you over excited?~ or this?" He leaned up and kissed her collarbone, nipping gently. Petra blushed, biting her lip. "I think you talking to me would be worse...but this is good!" She said holding him to her to keep him quiet. 

Levi smirked looking up at her licking the new love bite lightly. "Hmm how so, love?~" Petra shivered, groaning softly. "B-because then I'll start thinking about it~" she whined. Levi smirked, nodding. "hmm, so you'll start thinking dirty thoughts? And to think a maid would be so dirty~" Petra turned her head away. "Only because she is being treated perversely by her master." She pouted. 

Levi leaned up and kissed her lips, biting her bottom lip gently. "I like the sound of that... Especially the way you say it." Petra growled softly. "That's because you're a pervert." She mumbled, kissing him back, beginning to grind gently against him. Levi moaned into the kiss, gripping her hips gently. 

He pulled away a moment later. "More because you sound hot calling me 'master'." Petra blushed, kissing him back softly as she continued to grind her entrance against his member. "You like me call you 'master?'" She asked. Levi moaned, grinding against her biting his lip and nodding slowly. "D-Damn it, Petra~ This feels good."

Petra bit her lip, sliding back, allowing him to slide into her, moaning softly as she sat up, allowing him to fill her. Levi moaned as he entered her, bucking up lightly. "F-Fuck this feels better.~" 

He then smirked, placing his hands at her thighs, looking up at her. "My maid better clean up the mess she's made of me once we're finished.~" Petra shivered as he spoke, looking down at him. "I think at this point, I'm a bigger mess than you." She complained, rolling her hips slowly. Levi gently squeezed her thighs nodding. "Then I suppose its only fair for me to clean you up, properly when we're done. Who knows when that'll be.~"

He moaned, moving against her. Petra blushed brightly, shaking her head. "Next I'll need to clean your desk, then I'll keep myself clean thank you very much." Petra closed her eyes, leaning her head back. "I can't remember the last time I was on top~" she said quietly, rolling her hips, thinking to herself. "I wonder how you'd feel if I bounced like Hange~"

Levi covered his eyes with his forearm, his member twitching inside her, causing him to moan. He gently squeezed her knee with his free hand, silently pleading for her to move. Petra blushed as she started a slow pace, holding herself up right while move up and down, her soft hands placing on his chest, biting her lip. Levi moaned, watching her momentarily then closing his eyes. 

He caressed her thighs slowly, cursing quietly. Petra bowed her head down, slowly moving though she'd gotten slightly faster, moaning quietly behind closed lips. Levi bit his lip, his hips jerking halfheartedly. 

He propped himself up on his forearms, trying to get closer to Petra, moaning quietly. Petra bit her lip, adjusting herself again as she opened her eyes, looking down at him at she picked up a faster pace, almost bouncing onto him, moaning louder, clenching around him. Levi moaned loudly, straining upward and finally kissing her lips. He continued to moan into the kiss, moving a hand up to her breasts, squeezing them.

Petra moaned louder into the kiss, keeping the kiss light, making sure she didn't hit him while bouncing, her face showing a rose blush. Levi moaned, biting her lip gently before pulling away. "Damn it Petra.~" Petra began to tighten around him, moaning louder as she closed her eyes, her face going to an even deeper shade of red. Levi moaned, gasping quietly. "P-Petraaah~ I'm going to come.~" 

Petra's ears perked as he spoke, sliding off of him and onto the bed, though she didn't stop, sliding his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head just as Hange had done. Levi moaned loudly, placing his hand into her hair, gripping it. "Fuck y-yes, Petra.~ " He moaned lewdly as he came into her mouth, arching his back. 

Petra closed her eyes tightly, jerking her head as he came. Removing her head as she looked at him blanking, not speaking. Levi looked at her through half lidded eyes, smiling lazily before he frowned slightly. "I'm sorry about that...~" Petra shook her head, taking in all of his come in a big gulp, panting softly, wiping her mouth. "About what?" She asked softly, looking up at him with careful eyes. Levi bit his lip and ran his fingers through her hair slowly. "For coming in your mouth unexpectedly. Though you did look cute surprised.~?" Petra blushed. "If you say so~ usually you'd tug on my hair or tell me, it could have been worse? It could have gone down my throat." She mumbled softly. "I just wanted to see what would happen if I did what Hange did to you, I didn't even come" she said quietly. 

Upon hearing her muttering, Levi pulled her onto his lap and removed her dress. "We can't have that, now can we?" He began to kiss and nip at her collarbone, his hands, massaging her breasts. Petra moaned softly as she sat happily on his lap, rubbing her legs together. "W-what do you have in mind?" She asked. Levi smirked, looking up at her as he spoke in a husky tone. "I was thinking of kissing you all over, making sure my tongue went everywhere you wanted it to.~ would you like that, Petra?~" 

Petra blushed, looking down at him, biting her lip and nodding. "I wouldn't mind that~ but didn't you...you know, come inside me already?" She asked. Levi nodded, clicking his tongue. "I forgot...I don't have to put my tongue inside... " he laid her down. Petra shivered, though pouted softly as she was laid back. "But that's one of the most enjoyable things about you being down there~" She complained. Levi squinted at her, pouting. "You want me to put my tongue inside you and taste myself?" 

He hovered over her, moving a hand down to pinch her clit gently. Petra jolted, followed by a sharp moan. Shaking her head. "N-no! You could always...I don't know!"' she pouted, "You don't have to…" 

"I'll see what I can do.~" Levi smirked, leaning down and kissing her, rubbing her clit slowly. Petra moaned softly into the kiss, closing her eyes, her legs laying limp on the bed from all of the stimulation her body received. Levi deepened the kiss, nipping at her lip. He began to rub her faster, pressing his body against hers. Petra began to pant into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning gently as he played her. 

Levi pulled away from the kiss, smirking as he rubbed her faster. Petra opened her eyes, staring up at him as her eyes partially closed, quivering in his hand and she gasped sharply before moaning, his fingers covered with her fluids. Levi bit his lip, looking down at her. "See? You came and all I did was kiss and rub you the right way~" 

Petra panted shortly, pouting up at him. "Why must you be so good with you fingers..." She mumbled. Levi chuckled, biting his lip. "Now you're just flattering me.~ guess its a perk to being good with 3DMG." Petra giggled, looking up at him panting quietly now. 

"Now what?" She asked softly. Levi sat up, shrugging. "It was your surprise~"

Petra rolled over, her heart ticking like a clock but shook her head. "I think that's enough for one night..." She said quietly. Levi watched her, chuckling. "Well...want some after-sex tea?~ It's already the evening..." Petra nodded face down in the pillow. "Yes, please." She said muffled. Levi leaned down and kissed her nape, smiling. "Alright, love.~" 

He stood up and slipped on his pajama pants, and stretched slightly. Petra rolled over and up, sitting on the edge of the bed before grabbing his sweater, and it on over her and standing up, wobbling at first. Levi watched her, placing his hands at her hips. "Are your legs okay?" Petra chuckled slightly, nodding. "Just, numb." She said quietly, patting her legs. Levi smiled sheepishly. "Did I do that? Shall I carry you?" He held onto her waist, looking at her worriedly. Petra sighed, nodding. "You may carry me, and yes, you did, but in a good way." She chuckled softly.

Levi carried her bridal style, kissing her forehead. He walked over to the kitchen "Still... Sorry about it..." Petra smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm fine, Levi. Really." She ensured him, snuggling into him. Levi sat her down at the kitchen counter, nodding. "At least I know I'm the only one who knows how to make parts of your body stop working right from the pleasure.~" he smirked, walking over to the sink. Petra pouted at pout before smirking. "Well, how do you know for sure? Maybe I lied about you being my first~" Levi rolled his eyes, filling up the kettle. "Well either way, I'm the only one who can do it to you now."

Petra pouted. "It's not easy to play with you, is it?" She asked, letting her legs swing as she sat on the counter. Levi set the kettle onto the stove, turning on the flames and turning to Petra. "Not when it comes to you and someone else's hands..." He crossed his arms, looking away slightly.

Petra frowned, standing up, looking up at him. "I was only kidding Levi, I know you were my first and only." She said gently. Levi wrapped his arms around her, snuggling Petra. "I can't help getting jealous...when Erwin was all over you, I wanted to rip his other arm off...its A curse to be this jealous..."

Petra smiled, looking up at Levi. "I love you my jealous husband.~" Levi pouted, speaking quietly. "I live you too, Petra." 

The tea kettle whistled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> You hate me for that joke at the tope don't you. (TnT) 
> 
> I promise to post the porn to this plot once we're done with the full scene.


End file.
